


Good Kitten.

by newtella (artfullysinful)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, Dominant Thomas, Feathers & Featherplay, Feminization, Fine Arts Student!Thomas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Garters, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Programming Student!Newt, Studying, sub!Newt, submissive newt, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfullysinful/pseuds/newtella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Newt and Thomas take a break from studying for finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitten.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pussycola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussycola/gifts).



> I sent a link of that one shot to my friend Lilly and she liked it and so I thought writing something similar to it would be a nice 'gift'. So like hope you enjoy (/^_^)/
> 
> also this didn't have a beta form since I am one of those people who look at their work until they hate it. so if you see any grammar errors please point them out, since english is NOT my native language.
> 
> ALSO! I made a pic spam for this on my tumblr, it can be found on the ending notes ^_^
> 
> [clicky](http://lavender-ghosts.tumblr.com/post/127621195904/the-stuff-from-my-up-coming-newtmas-one-shot-3) the stuff i used on it  
>  ~~kinda feeds our daddy kink~~

  Newt sighed as he banged his head on his desk. He has been studying for finals nonstop for five hours. He felt his eyes begin to shut and his brain slowly cooking on the inside of his skull. As he banged his head on his desk his arms fell limp on his sides. Newt let out another sigh and lifted his head up, and looked over to the stack of books next to him. He almost began regretting his choice of studying programming instead of fine arts like his boyfriend was.

 

  Newt got up from his chair, deciding that it's time for him to take a break. He walks towards his dresser and kneels down about a foot away from it and opens the bottom drawer. Newt looks at the lingerie on one side and the toys on the other, thinking about which to use this time. He skims his fingers through the side with the lingerie, trying to decide which ones Thomas would like.

 

  He settles upon a pair of pink laced panties that hug his ass in all the right places, a pink pair of garters, matching pink stockings and pink cat ears. He sets them on the top of the dresser and he looks over to the other side of the drawer and he decides upon a pink collar with matching ankle and wrist ties. He also picks out a pink gag, a pink blindfold and a pink butt plug. Newt sets them on top of the dresser as he stands up and closes the drawer with his leg.

 

  Newt picks up the panties along with the stockings and garters and heads off to the bathroom to shower before Thomas returns. Newt knows how Thomas likes it when Newt smells like strawberries and lavender during sex. Newt will do anything to pleasure his daddy.

 

  Newt sets them on top of the counter. He pulled his oversized navy hoodie over his head and threw it into the laundry basket. It reeked of coffee, sweat and anxiety. He pulled down his dark grey sweat pants and his boxers, tossing them on the laundry basket on top of his hoodie. Stepping into the shower right afterwards. Newt turned on the water, letting out a hiss as the hot water came in contact with his skin. After his body got used to the temperature Newt picked out the strawberry body wash he had gotten since Thomas commented on how well it would smell mixed with his lavender and pomegranate shampoo.

 

  After washing himself and his hair Newt steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips and rubs his blond locks of hair with another one. He blow dries his hair, knowing that Thomas doesn't like it when they have wet hair during sex, since he can't hold onto it for long. After blow drying his hair, Newt opens the cabinet next to the mirror and pulls out his make up bag. Thomas likes it when Newt gets all dolled up for bed.

 

   Newt pulls out pink lipstick and mascara. Applying a few coats of mascara on his eyelashes and two coats of lipstick on his lips. Since he was satisfied with how he looked he put them back in the bag and then back in the cabinet, closing it.

 

  He smiles slightly at his reflection, thinking how Thomas would probably reward him for getting all dolled up like daddy likes. He unwraps the towel from his waist and then hangs it on the towel wrack near the exit of the shower.

 

  Newt pulls on the pair of laced pink panties, feeling the soft material brush against his skin that was still slightly sensitive due to the heat of the water gave him goosebumps. Newt spotted a pastel pink nail polish bottle and he decided to paint his nails pink, bonus points for him might get daddy to let his kitten pick his reward. Newt pulls on the pastel pink stockings and the garters before painting his nails, as he didn't want the nail polish to get smudged. Daddy wouldn't like that.

 

 As Newt pulls the stockings on his freshly shaved legs he made sure that they are smooth and evenly high, daddy likes it best when his kitten's stockings were even. Newt adjusted them and put on the pastel pink garters to hold them up.

 

  Around this time Thomas usually gets back to the dormitory to get his kitten to stop studying so hard and have him relax. Mostly due to the fact that Newt ended up getting bored and texting him a "Daddy can you come over please? I miss you" with a picture attached to the message of him in naked in bed playing with himself. But, this time he decided to do something a bit different.

 

  He put on his cat ears and his collar, and decided to hold the wrist bonds with his teeth by the chain. Newt stood up in front of the full body mirror and snapped a picture, the wrist bonds hanging from his teeth and he was holding the leash of the collar with the hand that wasn't holding the phone.

 

  "Daddy come home and play with me please" was the message he sent him with the picture attachment. He almost immediately got a reply from Thomas. "I'm coming over kitten, lie down on the bed baby boy, I'm going to treat you real good." Newt smiled at the text. He put his phone down on the night stand and took the ankle cuffs, the gag and the butt plug, placing them on the bed before lying down, tying the blindfold on himself just like daddy's rules said.

 

  After lying down on the bed for about five minutes he heard the door to the room unlock, and a bag getting dumped on the floor next to the door. As soon as the door closed he heard footsteps coming closer to the bed, and then felt it dip slightly next to him as his daddy sat down on the bed, fully clothed. Thomas wanted his kitten to undress him.

 

  "Such a good kitten, following daddy's rules and getting all dolled up just like daddy likes it. And for that, you deserve a reward. I think I'll let you choose your reward this time." Thomas whispered into his kittens ear before taking off his blindfold and placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

  Newt opened his eyes to look at his daddy. Thomas got up from the bed and held out his hand for his beloved kitten to take, which he did, and then lead him over to the cabinet where they kept all the reward toys, if his kitten didn't want something from there he would usually ask him to be allowed to touch him. This time though, his beloved kitten had something else in mind, seeing as this time he reached in the cabinet and took out a peacock feather.

 

  "My little kitten wants his reward before or after sex?" Thomas said as he reached a hand around his kitten's waist, pulling him slightly closer and then kissing his head. "Would it be okay if I had my reward before sex daddy? Please?" Newt said looking to his dominant with a hopeful, pleading look. "Of course, anything for my good boy." Thomas said as he lead his submissive to the bed. Newt beamed at that.

 

  The dominant brunet gestured over to his submissive blond to sit and lie down on the bed, which he obeyed like the good boy he is. Thomas placed the feather between his teeth, holding it as he took the cuffs and tied his submissive to the bed like he had requested. "Can you blindfold me daddy? Please?" The blond pleaded, looking over to his dominant boyfriend. "Of course, like I said anything for my good boy." The brunet replied as he took the blindfold and tied it around the blond's head, making sure that he couldn't see.

 

  The brunet took the feather from between his teeth and and began tracing it lightly over the blond's body, beginning with the arms and then moving to the chest, then lower toward his abdomen. He purposely brushed it slightly against the blond's croch, earning a surprised gasp from the older male. As he moved the feather towards the blond's legs he noticed that the blond's toes were curled, and he smirked upon seeing that.

 

  The feather going over Newt's body earned a few gasps from him but then he decided it was time for the thing that was the real reason his boyfriend came over. "Daddy?" He breathed out. "Yes, kitten?" The brunet stopped tracing the feather on the older boy's body and looked over to his face. "Can you please fuck me now? I don't think I can take it anymore. I want you to fuck me hard like the little whore I am for you daddy." The blond said and but his lip.

 

  The younger boy placed the feather down on the nightstand and then began taking off the cuffs that tied his kitten on the bed before taking off the blindfold and placing them on the nightstand next to the feather.

 

  "Do you want daddy to use the gag on you, my little kitten?" The brunet asked the blond, who in turn, nodded eagerly. "Before I put it on you I want you to undress me and tell me what you want daddy to do for you." The younger boy said to the older one. Newt though about what he wanted his daddy to do to him while he was waiting and while the soft peacock feather was brushing against his skin.

 

  The blond sat up on the bed as the brunet sat down. Newt began by pulling Thomas' sweatshirt off "well, I want daddy to fuck me like the little whore I am" he paused slightly while taking off Thomas' shirt and then continued "I want you to fill me up with your cum." He pauses once again as he pushes Thomas to lie down on the bed and got on top of him, each of his thighs on either side of his lap. "I want you to fuck me so hard I will be walking funny the next day" he said as he unbuckled the brunet's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. "I want you to decorate my body with bruises caused by you fucking me really hard." Newt said as he pulled off the younger boy's jeans along with his boxers. "I want everyone or know I'm yours." He finished off pressing a kiss on the younger boy's neck.

 

 The younger boy flipped over Newt, getting on top of him before he reached over to grab a half empty bottle of lube, popping it open and coating his fingers with a generous amount before closing it and tossing it gently on the floor. He reached his hand over to his hard cock, rubbing the lube on it before motioning for the blond to turn around and get on his knees in front of him.

 

  "Put on your gag baby." The brunet said and Newt obeyed, buckling the gag behind his head. Thomas on the meantime pulled down the blond's panties, the blond slightly lifting up his knees as if they had a telepathic connection between them and Thomas didn't have to tell him to.

 

 Thomas tossed the pastel pink panties somewhere in the other side of the dorm room they shared.

 

  The brunet took the pastel pink leash on the hand that didn't have lube on it and slightly tugged on it, making sure it was securely tied to the collar. Thomas slowly pushed one finger in the blond's entrance, making him gasp slightly but the gasp getting muffled by the gag over his mouth. The dominant then pushed another finger in and began scissoring them inside of his kitten, stretching his out slightly so he can later on put in a theirs finger, making the older boy gasp yet again to be muffled by the gag.

 

  Thomas is pumping his fingers in and out of the blond, stretching him out for his cock to enter without hurting the blond too much. Thomas pulls out his fingers, getting the blond to wince at the empty feeling he had been left with. Only for the feeling to later be replaced with Thomas' cock inside of him, filling him out completely. The blond let out a muffled moan. His cock began dripping precum.

 

  "Fuck kitten you feel so good around me." Thomas breathed out, loving the feeling of his boyfriend around his cock.

 

  Thomas began moving his hips slowly at the beginning, and then began picking up the pace every time he heard a muffled moan or groan escape his boyfriend's lips. He reaches out a hand in front of his boyfriend to grab his swollen and neglected cock, giving it a few strokes, feeling the precum that has been dripping out, he smeared a bit of it over the head of Newt's cock before bringing it over to his lips, sucking on it.

 

  "Mmm you taste so good kitten." Thomas moaned out after he licked all of Newt's precum from his fingers.

 

  Newt let out a sharp gasp as Thomas' cock hit his prostate, making an immense wave of pleasure wash over him. The brunet let out a smirk, loving the effect he had on his kitten. Thomas reached his hand to grip on the blond's hip as he kept thrusting deep inside of him. Just like his baby had requested, he was going to leave bruises caused by love on him.

 

  Newt always loved it when Thomas left hand prints on his hips and bite marks on his body, he believed they were beautiful, because there were the only instances where bruises were caused by love and passion, and not to inflict pain.

 

  Thomas loved letting people know Newt was his and only his. Marking him with hickeys and hand prints from gripping on his hips tightly while fucking him was one of his favourite things to do. He loved seeing Newt's face when he saw them the day after, he loved the way his toes curled while he was gently sucking on his neck, but most importantly, he loved Newt. And pleasuring him was something he loved doing. All the moans, the groans and the gasping Newt made. The faces he made while they made love. Everything.

 

 As Thomas was brushing his hand on the older boys back, thrusting into him and gripping the collar "Daddy!" he heard Newt let out a moan that sounded through the gag. That moan was enough to send Thomas over the edge and he released his hot load deep inside of his boyfriend with a deep moan.

 

  Thomas pulled out and put the butt plug in Newt.

 

  Thomas turned the blond around on the bed before taking his gag off. "Baby, would it be okay with you if I sucked you off? I want to have you cum in my mouth baby, after all, you were such a good boy that you deserve the best orgasm ever baby. I will allow you to pull daddy's hair." Thomas said leaning over Newt's cock, that was dripping precum, desperate for a release. Newt nodded, not entirely trusting his voice at first and then decided it would be best if he said what he wanted, just like daddy had said before. "Please, daddy, please" he moaned out.

 

  Thomas breathed out a "that's my good boy" before taking Newt's throbbing cock into his mouth, not wanting to tease him any longer. Newt gasped as Thomas started bobbing his head up and down with Newt's cock between his lips, hitting the back of his throat. Thomas having no gag reflex helps a lot sometimes.

 

  Thomas brushed his hand slightly over Newt's balls, causing the blond to let out a moan. Thomas smirked slightly, taking in Newt's appearance. His hair all messed up, he was a panting and moaning mess, his toes were curled and he moved his hands to grab Thomas' hair, pushing his head back down since he hadn't moved in a while.

 

  Newt was moving his hips up and down, basically fucking Thomas' mouth, desperate for his release.

 

  Thomas moved his hand to stroke the rest of Newt's cock that he didn't have in his mouth, and his other hand to brush slowly up his body and began toying with one of his beloved kitten's hard nipples, making his baby boy let out a sharp gasp of surprise.

 

  After a few more minutes of Thomas bobbing his head up and down on his cock, and his hands roaming around his body Newt finally released his hot load in Thomas' mouth with a sharp cry "Daddy!" He cried out during his release.

 

  Thomas pulled his head from Newt's cock and leaned over slowly, and pressed a kiss on the forehead of his precious little kitten who had his eyes closed and was a panting mess. Newt whimpered slightly at the soft and gentle kiss.

 

  "You were such a good kitten for daddy today. Let daddy wash you up before you go to sleep baby." Thomas whispers gently to his boyfriend's ear who in turn gave a small nod. "Such a good boy." Thomas said as he began taking off the stuff from Newt. Beginning with the collar and the garters and then ending with the plug.

 

  He pulled Newt up and carried him towards the bathroom and set him in the bathtub, he turns on the warm water and sits in the bathtub with him, taking him to lie on his chest while he washed him up. Newt was too tired to wash himself alone and Thomas feared he might fall asleep in the tub. "You were such a good boy today, you deserve to be treated like the prince you are baby." Thomas whispers in Newt's ear and the blond smiles slightly, enjoy his daddy taking care of him.

 

  After their bath Thomas dried them both up and took off Newt's make up, not wanting his beloved kitten to sleep with makeup on.

 

  The brunet dressed up Newt in an oversized hoodie of his own and boxers, before putting on a pair of black pyjama pants and lying down next to his boyfriend that had fallen asleep smiling. Newt was glad he decided to take a break from studying today.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting here like this after finishing this  
> 
> 
> So I'm going to hell for writing this, well I got a kingdom to run anyway, don't forget to leave kudos and leave prompts on my ask box on tumblr! I kinda warn you my blog is NSFW mostly so I suggest clicking on [this link here](http://lavender-ghosts.tumblr.com/ask)  
> here to go straight to my ask box and avoid getting caught looking at my posts. Also again, this is a gift to my friend Lilly love you lots Lilly and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it at 3 am
> 
>  
> 
> [ The Picspam ](http://lavender-ghosts.tumblr.com/post/127700978904/picspam-for-my-newtmas-one-shot-on-ao3)


End file.
